A set of masonry blocks of the above type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift 24 35 139. The German Utility Model GM 77 25 725 shows a similar masonry block.
Masonry blocks of this type are also designated as shuttering blocks, hollow blocks, heat-insulating blocks or the like. The inner chambers are generally used for insulation and are filled, if appropriate, with an insulating means. On their two lateral end sides, the known masonry blocks have diversely shaped grooves or cutouts in order to obtain, by means of corresponding protrusions on the neighboring connection block, a positively locking connection. According to FIG. 8 of the abovementioned utility model, each end side may have in each case a trapezoidal groove on one side and a trapezoidal protrusion on the other side. The opposite end side of the masonry block then has the corresponding, complementary configurations.
The masonry block according to the abovementioned Offenlegungsschrift is designed symmetrically with respect to its longitudinal-symmetry plane and its transverse-symmetry plane. In order to obtain a positively locking connection between two neighboring blocks, additional connecting blocks or filler blocks are provided which engage in the manner of a dovetail into the respective cutouts on the end sides of the masonry blocks. In this arrangement, each masonry block also has, in its region which is central in plan view, a corresponding cutout which receives such a connecting block. As a result, a positively locking connection is also achieved with respect to the course located immediately above or beneath. This applies, in particular, for producing a half offset of the respective masonry-block courses. Finally, the last-mentioned masonry block also exhibits a positively locking connection, via the connecting block, to neighboring block courses, in the event where a plurality of block walls are arranged one beside the other. The corresponding cutouts for the connecting blocks can be broken off at predetermined breaking points.
The described masonry blocks, hollow blocks or shuttering blocks for producing load-bearing walls and partition walls are constructed in a specific module dimension, for the most part rectangular basic blocks being provided in the module dimension.
So-called corner blocks have also occasionally been disclosed, for example as shown in Swiss Patent 227 752, FIG. 3.
A catalog for the company GISOTON-Baustoffwerke Gebhart & Sohne KG, D-7974 Aichstetten, discloses shuttering blocks for load-bearing wall and partition wall systems which are constructed in a module system on the basis of a set of structural elements. In addition to a normal block there is provided a separating block which has the same dimensions and can be separated in the middle via predetermined breaking points. Furthermore, a corner block for a corner connection and a mitered element for producing angled connections, the angle being fixed at 135.degree., are provided. Each block has chambers, if appropriate for receiving heat-insulating material such as Styropor or the like.
In order also to be able to produce angled arrangements with different connection angles, masonry blocks are known which have a type of hinge (EP 0 385 950 A2). Such a hinge block has, on its first end surface, a circular-cylindrical connection part which interacts, on the appertaining connection surface of the neighboring block, with a hollow-cylindrical counter-surface. Such hinge blocks may likewise have chambers which, in the case of normal masonry blocks or shuttering blocks, may be empty or filled.
All known masonry-block or shuttering-block systems with or without curve configuration have the disadvantage that these comprise individual components which, as a whole, do not have the necessary flexibility for any desired configuration. Thus, taken individually, the vast range of masonry-block systems has particular properties and exhibits particular advantages. A combination of such properties and advantages has, however, not been provided up until now.